Field
The invention relates to a sealing device for sealing a gap between a lintel and a roller shutter, the sealing device has a sealing means for arranging at the upper end of a top shutter element of the roller shutter. Furthermore, the invention relates to a roller shutter for opening and closing a doorway, the roller shutter has a door blade, the door blade comprises several rigid shutter elements which are hinged with each other, the shutter elements are guided by side rails at opposed sides of the doorway.
Description of Related Art
Such a sealing device is known from the introductory description of document WO 2009/109274 A1.